In the past, publishing content has mainly involved creating content that is then found and retrieved by users. With the pervasiveness of devices such as smart cell phones with microphones, location services (such as GPS-based location services), cameras, connectivity to the Internet, extensive memory and processing capabilities, etc., it is now possible to create content and make it available to users based on their extended context, such as their auditory environment (words, music, noise, sounds, etc.); visual environment (scenes, buildings, people, etc.); environment such as temperature, weather, humidity, climate, etc.; their bodily state (temperature, heart rate, wakefulness, sweating, etc.); their location; related events, such as proximate events in time and space or conceptually related events; related objects, such as conceptually related objects, or proximate buildings, businesses, historical sites, exhibits, sports events, players, field positions, etc.; related people, such as a person's social network, proximate people, etc., and such people's context; the direction they are facing; their posture, gestures, direction and sequence of gaze, etc.; their direction and speed of travel; their past contexts; their projected future contexts; their past, current and projected interactions with electronic systems, including the system described herein; their implicit and explicit interests and preferences; etc.